


home

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of wreckage and rage
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	home

she’s been excited for the longest time, suddenly telling the mandalorian the most random of things about her birth village whenever she can. her excitement rubs off on him. it’s been a while since they’ve had a break, and he knows they all need one.

she’s bouncing in her seat as they enter her home planet’s atmosphere, peering through dark clouds. the mandalorian chuckles, guiding the ship through the clouds-

she goes still.

they can see her village already. it’s surrounded by flame and smoke, and she remains silent as they glide over it. it would be beautiful if it weren’t so empty.

“land the ship,” she says, voice barely over a whisper.

“i know, let me-”

“land the ship, din.” she means no harm, not really. he understands. he can hear the tears in her eyes, see the pain in her heart. so he lands the ship, mere kilometers from the village. 

she’s out of the co-pilot’s chair before he can blink, rushing past the confused child and running down the ramp. the mandalorian follows with heavy footfalls, giving her space.

his love tears through the village, breaking down doors and turning over stalls. it’s abandoned, completely. but she tries still, tears blurring her vision and sobs tearing from her throat. 

she’s still after a while, standing in the middle of it all, head buried in her hands and shoulders shaking.

he walks over, wordlessly pulliing her into his arms with a sympathetic sigh.

“i’m sorry, cyar’ika,” he whispers, as quiet as the modulator allows. she wails into the cold beskar that cools her burning cheek.

and they stand there, together. though her home has been destroyed, there’s a strange sense of calm, wrapped in the arms of another she can call home.


End file.
